Recueil d'OS
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Regroupement de mes OS. Catégories : Star Wars, Harry Potter, Dr. House, Sweeney Todd pour l'instant .
1. SW Rêves d'enfant

**« Rêves d'enfant »**

Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Padmé. Il attendait qu'elle revienne du Sénat. Il attrapa son databloc personnel et fouilla dedans : cela faisait 13 ans qu'il y inscrivait les choses les plus importantes. Il éplucha la liste de données, jusqu'au tout début. Son attention se porta alors sur un fichier du nom de : _Pour moi plus tard, quand je serai grand_. Intrigué, Anakin s'affala sur le canapé et chargea le fichier.

_**Cher futur moi,**_

_**Je viens d'arriver sur Coruscant, et je dois dire que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Tatooine. Ric Olié, l'homme qui pilotait le vaisseau de la Reine Amidala, m'a fait voir comment on pilotait un vaisseau spatial. Il était très sympa.**_

_**J'ai offert un collier à Padmé, pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je crois que je l'aime, et j'espère qu'elle aussi.**_

_**Ma mère me manque beaucoup, mais je sais que je la reverrai un jour et que je la libérerai, ainsi que tous les esclaves.**_

_**J'espère que je deviendrai un Jedi, comme Qui-Gon. Je dois passer des tests tout à l'heure.**_

_**Le Sénateur Palpatine a l'air très gentil, et il est vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe sur Naboo, sa planète.**_

_**Les choses que je voudrais réaliser d'ici 20 ans : devenir un Jedi, libérer ma mère et tous les esclaves, épouser Padmé et finir ma vie avec elle. Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à tout faire !**_

_**Anakin Skywalker**_

C'est là que le Anakin du présent réalisa que sa vie était incomplète. Il avait certes épousé Padmé, son Ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, et allait devenir père... enfin, si Padmé survivait, évidemment. Il était aussi devenu un grand Jedi. Mais il avait échoué à libérer sa mère, qui est même morte, un peu par sa faute d'ailleurs : il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Les esclaves de Tatooine avait toujours la même situation, eux aussi.

Anakin se fit une autre promesse : il allait tout faire pour sauver Padmé, il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches sans avoir pu faire quelque chose. Elle ne mourrait pas, la guerre prendrait fin, et ils vivront heureux avec leur enfant. Anakin espérait que ce scénario soit possible, mais hélas il était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Il y aurait forcément une ombre au tableau, restait à savoir laquelle...

A ce moment-là, il eut une vision de Padmé mourante. Obi-Wan suppliait la jeune femme de garder des forces, mais elle rendit l'âme en accouchant.

Lorsqu'il réintégra l'instant présent, Padmé venait d'arriver, et elle lui rapportait qu'Obi-Wan trouvait Anakin très préoccupé et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui...

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS, où j'étais moins inspirée que le précédent (Les remords sous le masque). Je suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi la "lettre" d'Anakin enfant...


	2. SW Les remords sous le masque

**« Les remords sous le masque »**

_** ~ La Revanche des Sith ~**_

Dark Vador avançait lentement sur la passerelle du pont du destroyer interstellaire sur lequel il se trouvait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Padmé. L'unique amour de sa vie. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son humanité. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son âme. Il s'était abandonné naïvement au pouvoir corrosif du Côté Obscur de la Force pour une seule raison : il voulait la sauver, la garder près de lui, ne surtout pas la perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait échoué. Il était pleinement conscient de son erreur, une erreur irréparable. Elle l'avait trahi, elle avait voulu le tuer. Il l'avait rejetée, il l'avait étranglée. Elle s'était effondrée à ses pieds. Il avait senti qu'elle était encore vivante à ce moment-là, mais Obi-Wan menaçait sa survie et il avait dû faire de lui sa priorité.

Il avait laissé sa femme mourir pendant qu'il se battait pour survivre. Elle est morte à cause de son égoïsme et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'arrêta à côté de son maître, celui qui lui avait tant menti mais à qui il continuait à obéir et à servir, et se tourna vers le chantier de l'Étoile Noire, si prometteuse. Si destructrice.

Il avait choisi son destin, si opposé à celui que les Jedi avaient voulu tracer pour lui. L'Obscurité serait sa nouvelle vie, et il accepterait sans broncher toutes les contraintes qu'elle lui imposerait.

Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

_** ~ Un Nouvel Espoir ~**_

19 ans étaient passés. 19 ans de purge, où il avait tué chaque Jedi qu'il avait trouvé. 19 ans de torture, de sang et de mort. 19 ans que Vador souffrait toujours autant. Lui qui pensait que la douleur qu'avait causée la mort de sa bien-aimée disparaîtrait au fil du temps, il se trompait, encore une fois.

Néanmoins, une minuscule lueur d'espoir avait jailli dans son âme souillée : et si, avant de mourir, Padmé avait trouvé la force de donner la vie à leur enfant ? Et si, quelque part dans la galaxie, se trouvait une personne née de leur union, de leur amour ? Vador n'en savait strictement rien, mais espérait, chaque jour un peu plus, que pour une fois il avait raison et que sa progéniture viendrait le trouver.

En attendant, il continuait à terroriser les citoyens impériaux avec son masque si célèbre.

_** ~ L'Empire contre-attaque ~**_

Luke Skywalker. Un nom, si court, qui pourtant éveillait une joie si immense dans le cœur si faible d'un homme brisé. Vador avait appris par l'Empereur que le Rebelle qu'il cherchait tellement était en fait son fils. Enfin, celui d'Anakin Skywalker, plutôt. Mais qui était-il désormais ? Anakin ou Vador ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait rencontrer le fils de Padmé. L'ennui, c'était que l'Empereur voulait le convertir au Côté Obscur. Vador devait-il toujours obéir ou se rebeller ? Il pensait prendre la première option, car elle lui permettrait de retourner Luke contre Palpatine, et le Seigneur Sith masqué aurait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait l'accomplir seul, il n'était plus assez puissant pour cela...

_** ~ Le Retour du Jedi ~**_

Vador était si usé. Usé par la douleur, les remords et le chagrin. Son fils l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était que justice, après tout, car même si le gamin n'en savait rien, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Vador à Padmé. Mais il l'avait tellement regretté après... Serait-il possible de se racheter ? En sauvant Luke de l'Empereur, Padmé lui pardonnerait peut-être de là où elle était...

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses, et en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur, qu'il affronta son fils, qui avait tenté de tuer Palpatine. Mais le duel le surprit à un moment...

Leia Organa. C'était le nom de la sœur de Luke. Minute, la **sœur** de Luke ? Si Luke avait une sœur jumelle, cela voulait dire que... Oh non ! Il avait aussi une fille ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux ?...

Ses enfants... Leurs enfants. Les enfants de Padmé.

Un père doit protéger ses enfants. Il les sauverai, il se le promit. Alors, lorsqu'il vit Luke se faire lentement tuer par Palpatine, il eut une pensée pour sa femme, et décida qu'il devait agir. Il tua Palpatine.

Mais Vador était trop faible. Il autorisa le fils de Padmé à le regarder sans son masque. Vador redevint Anakin, et retourna à la Force, où il espérait retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères...

* * *

Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je débute dans les OS.


	3. SW Fin alternative du 3

_La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala descend en courant de son vaisseau, malgré son ventre imposant de femme enceinte. Elle a peur, et ne cherche qu'une seule chose : les bras de son mari Anakin Skywalker, qu'elle a aperçu au loin, et qui accoure lui aussi vers elle._

**Padmé :**** Oh, Anakin !** [elle se serra contre lui]

**Anakin :**** Tout va bien. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** [il l'écarta légèrement de lui, pour voir son visage]

**Padmé :** [sanglotant] **J'étais tellement inquiète. Obi-Wan... m'a dit des choses épouvantables.**

**Anakin :**** Quelles choses ?**

**Padmé :**** Il a dit... que tu étais passé du Côté Obscur, que tu avais... tué de jeunes Jedi...**

**Anakin :**** Padmé... Obi-Wan essaie de te monter contre moi.**

**Padmé :**** Non, il tient à nous.**

**Anakin :** [méfiant] **A nous ?**

**Padmé :** [acquiesce] **Il sait tout. Il veut t'aider, il pense à nous. **[Anakin sourit] **Anakin, je n'ai besoin que de ton amour.**

**Anakin :**** L'amour ne te sauvera pas. Seul mes nouveaux pouvoirs te sauveront.**

**Padmé :**** Mais à quel prix ? Tu es du côté du Bien, renonce à cette folie.**

**Anakin :**** Je tiens à toi autant que je tenais à ma mère. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme je l'ai perdue. Je deviens plus puissant qu'aucun Jedi n'en a jamais rêvé, et je l'ai fait pour toi, pour te protéger.**

**Padmé :** [suppliante] **Repars avec moi. Nous élèverons notre enfant ensemble. Partons nous installer quelque part pendant qu'il est encore temps !**

**Anakin :**[rit presque] **Mais tu n'as pas compris ? On n'a plus à se cacher, on n'est plus contraints de fuir. J'ai apporté la paix à la République. **[Padmé fronce les sourcils et commence à s'éloigner de lui en reculant] **Je suis plus puissant que le Chancelier, et quand je le voudrais, je prendrais sa place. Et ensemble toi et moi, nous régnerons sur la galaxie ! On pourra construire un monde à notre image !**

**Padmé :** [interdite] **Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends. Obi-Wan disait vrai... tu as changé !**

**Anakin :** [se redresse, visiblement énervé] **Ça suffit, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Obi-Wan. Les Jedi sont devenus mes ennemis, ne te dresse pas à ton tour contre moi !**

**Padmé :** [sanglote] **Je ne te reconnais plus ! Anakin... Je n'ai jamais été aussi malheureuse ! Tu t'engages sur une voie dans laquelle je ne peux pas te suivre !...**

**Anakin :**** A cause d'Obi-Wan ?**

**Padmé :**** Non. A cause de ce que tu as fait... et de ce que tu as l'intention de faire !**

[dans le dos de Padmé, Obi-Wan apparaît en haut de la rampe d'accès au vaisseau de la sénatrice Anakin bouille de rage en le voyant] **Arrête, je t'en supplie ! Arrête ! Reviens ! Je t'aime toujours !**

**Anakin :** [hurle] **Menteuse !**

**Padmé :** [se retourne un instant et voit Obi-Wan continue à reculer, effrayée] **Non !**

**Anakin :**** C'est toi qui l'a amené. Tu es venue avec lui pour me tuer !** [commence à étrangler Padmé avec la Force]

**Obi-Wan :** [commence à descendre du vaisseau] **Laisse-la Anakin !**

**Padmé :** [suffoque] **Anakin...**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin. Laisse-la !**

**Anakin :** [relâche sa prise, et regarde Padmé s'effondrer à ses pieds] **Vous l'avez dressée contre moi !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Si elle est contre toi c'est parce que tu l'as voulu !**

_Les deux commencent à se débarrasser de leur cape de Jedi, en prévision d'un duel._

**Anakin :**** Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas !**

**Obi-Wan :**** Ta colère et ta soif de pouvoir s'en sont déjà chargées.**

_Ils commencent à se tourner autour en formant un cercle parfait._

**Obi-Wan :**** Tu as laissé ce Seigneur Noir des Sith corrompre ton cœur, à tel point que tu es devenu très exactement tout ce que tu avais juré de combattre.**

**Anakin :**** Je n'ai plus de leçons à recevoir de toi. Je ne suis plus abusé par les Jedi. Je n'ai plus peur du Côté Obscur, comme eux. **[il tourne le dos à Obi-Wan, qui en profite pour vérifier si Padmé est morte ou non] **J'ai apporté la paix, la justice, la liberté, et la sécurité à mon nouvel Empire !**

**Obi-Wan :** [choqué] **_Ton_ nouvel Empire ?**

**Anakin :**** Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Anakin, par allégeance, je suis lié à la République, à la démocratie !**

**Anakin :**** Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi.**

**Obi-Wan :**** Seuls les Sith sont aussi absolus... Je ferai ce que je dois faire.**

**Anakin :**** Tu essaieras.**

_Ils activent tous les deux leurs sabres-laser. Anakin se retourne, et d'une poussée de Force fait voler celui d'Obi-Wan. Skywalker court ensuite vers Obi-Wan, surpris, et lui plante son sabre dans le cœur. Obi-Wan s'écroule._

_Anakin porte ensuite Padmé à son vaisseau, suivi quelques instants après par R2-D2 qui l'a rejoint. Il la dépose à côté de lui, dans le cockpit, et démarre le vaisseau, qui décolle bientôt._

* * *

__Par une belle et (trop) ensoleillée journée d'été, du moins dans le sud de la France, j'ai décidé de tuer Obi-Wan. O_o

Voici le résultat. Les répliques sont du film, et j'espère être restée fidèle au dialogue. (bah oui, de mémoire, c'est pas si facile ^-^')

Le destin de Padmé, que je n'ai pas écrit : Anakin pilote jusqu'à Naboo, se pose dans la contrée des Lacs, et Padmé accouche en urgence. Là, stupéfaction des deux époux : ils sont parents de jumeaux ! Padmé, bien qu'elle n'ait plus envie de vivre, décide de tenir bon pour ses enfants. Bref : Ils eurent deux beaux enfants, restèrent mariés, et vécurent plus ou moins heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs sombres jours, sous un Empire tout puissant. x)


	4. SW Alternate ending ep 3

C'est mon premier texte en anglais, alors si j'ai fait des fautes, merci de me le faire remarquer. ^-^' C'est la traduction d'un que j'avais déjà écrit en français, celui-ci : s/8329834/1/La_Revanche_des_Sith_Fin_alternative

_This is my first text in English, so if I made mistakes, thank you for letting me out. ^-^' This is a translation that I had already written in French, this: s/8329834/1/La_Revanche_des_Sith_Fin_alternative_

* * *

_Padme Amidala runs down his ship, despite his imposing belly of pregnant woman. __She is afraid, and seek only one thing: the arms of her husband, Anakin Skywalker, whom she saw in the distance, and rushes to her too._

**Padmé: Anakin! **[she presses against him]

**Anakin: What are you doing out here?** [he deviates her slightly from him, to see his face]

**Padmé: **[sobbing]** I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan... told me terrible things.**

**Anakin: What things?**

**Padmé: He said you've turned to the Dark Side. That you... killed younglings.**

**Anakin: Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.**

**Padmé: No, he cares about us.**

**Anakin:** [suspicious] **Us?**

**Padmé: **[nods] **He knows. He wants to help you. **[Anakin smiles] **Anakin, all I want is your love.**

**Anakin: Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that.**

**Padmé: At what cost ? You're a good person. Don't do this.**

**Anakin: I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of. And I'm doing it for you. To protect you.**

**Padmé: **[pleading] **Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can.**

**Anakin: **[laughs almost] **Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic.** [Padmé frowns and starts walking away from him backwards] **I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him. And together, you and I can rule the galaxy... make things the way we want them to be.**

**Padmé:** **I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed.**

**Anakin:** [stands up, visibly upset] **I don't want hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me.**

**Padmé:** [sobs] **I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you've breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow.**

**Anakin: Because of Obi-Wan?**

**Padmé: Because of what you've done. What you plan to do.** [back to Padmé, Obi-Wan appears at the top of the ramp to the ship of Senator, Anakin boils with rage on seeing] **Stop. Stop now. Come back. I love you!**

**Anakin:** [screams] **Liar!**

**Padmé:** [turns around and sees a moment Obi-Wan, continues to recede, frightened] **No!**

**Anakin: You're with him! You brought him here to kill me.** [begins to strangle Padmé with the Force]

**Obi-Wan:** **Let her go, Anakin.**

**Padmé:** [suffocating] **Anakin...**

**Obi-Wan: Let her go.**

**Anakin:** [break his hold, and looks Padmé collapsed at his feet] **You turned her against me!**

**Obi-Wan: You have done that yourself.**

_The two begin to shed their cloak of Jedi, in anticipation of a duel._

**Anakin: You will not take her from me!**

**Obi-Wan: Your anger and your lust of power have already done that.**

_They are beginning to turn around, forming a perfect circle._

**Obi-Wan: You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.**

**Anakin: Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do.** [he turns his back to Obi-Wan, who took the opportunity to check whether Padme is dead or not] **I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire.**

**Obi-Wan:** [shocked] **_Your_ new empire?**

**Anakin: Don't make me kill you.**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!**

**Anakin: If you're not with me... then you're my enemy.**

**Obi-Wan: Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must.**

**Anakin: You will try.**

_They both activate their lightsabers. Anakin turns, and Obi-Wan desarms. Skywalker then runs toward Obi-Wan, surprised, and he sticks his sword into the heart. Obi-Wan collapses._

_Anakin then brought Padme to his ship, followed a few moments later by R2-D2 who had joined him. File it next to him in the cockpit, and starts the ship, taking off soon._

* * *

Les répliques viennent du film.

_Dialogue from the movie._

Le destin de Padmé, que je n'ai pas écrit : Anakin pilote jusqu'à Naboo, se pose dans la contrée des Lacs, et Padmé accouche en urgence. Là, stupéfaction des deux époux : ils sont parents de jumeaux ! Padmé, bien qu'elle n'ait plus envie de vivre, décide de tenir bon pour ses enfants. Bref : Ils eurent deux beaux enfants, restèrent mariés, et vécurent plus ou moins heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs sombres jours, sous un Empire tout puissant. x)

_Padmé's destiny, I have not written: Anakin to Naboo pilot, arises in the country of the Lakes, and Padmé gives birth in an emergency. There amazement of the couple: they are parents of twins! Padmé, though she no longer wanted to live, decides to hold on to his children. In short: They had two beautiful children, stayed married, and lived more or less happily ever after in their dark days, under a mighty empire. x)_


	5. House Je saigne encore

**« Je saigne encore »**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Gregory House regardait son ex-petite amie, Stacy, dans les bras de son mari, qui était accessoirement le dernier patient qu'il ait guéri. Ça lui faisait du mal, mais il ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa bien-aimée... qui avait tout de même autorisé les médecins à lui charcuter la jambe, 5 ans plus tôt.

Il ne se lassait pas d'écouter sa voix, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui retourner des répliques cinglantes. En fait, s'il faisait cela, c'était pour qu'elle se défende et donc parler un peu plus.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

Mais entendre sa voix était un supplice. Elle lui rappelait les années qu'il avait passées avec elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Elle lui rappelait qu'elle était partie, et qu'elle s'était mariée avec un autre. Elle lui rappelait ce goût âcre de trahison qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Mark.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Il souffrait. Souffrait tellement qu'il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il ne voyait que deux seules façons : soit il se suicidait, soit il essayait de la récupérer. N'ayant nullement envie de faire une tentative de suicide ratée – Wilson lui rabâcherait encore et encore d'aller consulter un psy -, il choisit la seconde solution. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son mari, alors en pleine rééducation, et elle se vexa.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Meurtri au plus profond de lui-même, il continua cependant de la récupérer. Elle finit par céder, lorsqu'ils furent bloqués Baltimore à cause des chutes de neige qui empêchaient les avions de décoller. Ils s'embrassèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils couchèrent ensemble chez Gregory.

Elle s'apprêtait à rompre avec Mark afin de se remettre avec House, mais le médecin avait décidé qu'il mourrait malheureux, et il repoussa l'assistante juridique.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, dès que Mark alla mieux. Gregory décida d'enfermer totalement son cœur dans une forteresse aux murailles quasi-infranchissables.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps _

* * *

Voilà ma première fic' dans l'univers du Dr. [H]ouse. ^-^'

"Je saigne encore" est une chanson du groupe Kyo, figurant sur l'album "Le Chemin".

Reviews ? =)


	6. SWHP Comatose

**« Comatose »**

Que ce soit dans une galaxie ou une autre, il y a toujours une personne qui pense et ressent la même chose qu'une autre, semblable à elle presque en tout points...

Severus Rogue venait de voir le cadavre de sa chère et tendre Lily. Elle n'avait su à quel point il l'aimait, lui préférant cet imbécile arrogant de James Potter, avec qui elle avait eu un fils, Harry. Il avait fallu que ce gamin soit celui dont parlait une prophétie qui prédisait la destruction de Lord Voldemort, prophétie alors rapportée, bien qu'incomplète, audit Voldemort par Severus lui-même, lorsqu'il comptait parmi ses partisans les plus fidèles. A ce moment-là, le jeune Rogue comprit qu'il avait fait l'une des erreurs les plus impardonnables de sa vie, lorsque son maître annonça qu'il allait tuer le petit Potter, mettant ainsi la vie de ses parents, et surtout de Lily, en danger. Severus, paniqué, rapporta l'infomation à Albus Dumbledore, le pire ennemi de Voldemort à l'époque. Le vieux sorcier mit en sécurité les Potter, mais ils furent tout de même rattrapés par le mage noir, qui tua d'abord James, puis Lily, alors qu'elle s'interposait entre l'ennemi et le bébé. Mais la jeune femme, avant de mourir, protéga Harry avec l'amour qu'on lui portait, ce qui détruisit le mage noir lorsqu'il voulut tuer l'enfant.

Quand Severus arriva sur place, et lorqu'il vit le corps de Lily, sans vie, sur le sol, il crut que son cœur allait exploser de douleur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et la berça pendant des heures entières, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue, sans qu'il ne fit un geste pour les chasser. Il ne sut exactement combien de temps il resta ainsi, à pleurer la mort de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé, rongé par les remords. Peu lui importait de toute façon.

Lily était morte un peu par sa faute, la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus aucun goût.

Dark Vador, de son vrai nom Anakin Skywalker, venait d'apprendre la mort de sa femme, Padmé, et celle, sans doute, de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Lui qui avait tout fait pour la sauver... Il s'en voulait tellement que la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie était l'armure médicale qu'il portait depuis son _accident_ sur Mustafar, lors de son duel contre son ancien maître, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il y avait perdu son bras humain restant ainsi que ses deux jambes, amputées par le sabre-laser du Jedi, et avait été totalement consumé par la lave de la planète. C'était une chance qu'il ait survécu. Mais son corps était trop faible et il ne pouvait survivre qu'avec l'aide de nombreux appareils médicaux.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait plus vivre. Pas sans Padmé. Il avait pensé que le Côté Obscur de la Force lui donnerait le pouvoir de sauver sa femme, qu'il avait vue mourir lors que l'accouchement pendant un rêve prémonitoire. Pour cela, il s'était détourné des Jedi, pour jurer allégeance à Dark Sidious, un homme qui le manipulait depuis 13 ans sous le nom de Palpatine.

Mais Palpatine lui avait menti, il avait détruit sa vie. A cause de lui, Vador avait étranglé Padmé, qui mourut après apparemment à cause de ce geste irréfléchi.

Incapable de débrancher les machines qui le maintenaient en vie, avide de vengeance, il décida de tuer Sidious dès que l'occasion idéale se présenterait.

Privé de glandes lacrymales à cause des brûlures dues à la lave, il ne pouvait pleurer la mort de Padmé et de son futur enfant.

Padmé était morte un peu par sa faute, la vie n'avait plus de sens, plus aucun goût.

Ces deux hommes meurtris pensaient et ressentaient la même chose au même moment, mais il ne le savaient pas. Ils ne se connaissaient pas, car des milliards d'années-lumières les séparaient, mais ils étaient semblables et avaient vécu les mêmes horreurs.

Cette souffrance faisait résonner dans leur tête, peut-être grâce à connexion de Force insoupçonnée, une même chanson, qui reflétait énormement leur ressenti.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired to trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

* * *

Chanson originale : "Comatose" de Skillet.

J'ai remarqué que très peu de personnes avaient fait le rapprochement entre les histoires et les caractères semblables de Severus et Vador. J'ai donc décidé d'ajouter ma minuscule contribution à cette "cause". ^-^'

Reviews, please !


	7. House Je saigne encore english

**« Je saigne encore »**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Gregory House looked at his ex-girlfriend, Stacy, in the arms of her husband, who incidentally was the last patient he has healed. It did him wrong, but he could not look away from his beloved ... who still had authorized the doctors to butcher him the leg, five years earlier.

He never tired of listening to his voice, but this did not prevent him from returning replicas scathing. In fact, if he did that, it was to defend it and then talk some more.

_Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

But his voice was torture. She reminded him of the years he had spent with her, for better or for worse. She reminded him that she was gone, and she had married another. She reminded him that bitter taste of betrayal he felt each time he saw her with Mark.

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

He suffered. Such pain that he wanted it to stop. He saw that only two ways: either committed suicide or he was trying to recover her. Having no desire to be a failed suicide attempt - Wilson bored him again and again to go see a psychiatrist - he chose the second solution. But she would not leave her husband, then in rehabilitation, and she vexed.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Ravaged deep inside himself, he nevertheless continued to try to recover her. She finally gave in when they were blocked Baltimore because of the snowfall that prevented planes from taking off. They embraced in a hotel room. They slept together at Gregory.

She was about to break with Mark to get back with House, but the doctor decided that he would die unhappy, and he pushed the legal assistant.

She ended up going home, when Mark went better. Gregory decided to completely enclose his heart in a fortress with walls almost impassable.

_Ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore,_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

* * *

Traduction en anglais de ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Dr. [H]ouse.

_English translation of my first fanfiction in the world of [H]ouse, M.D._

"Je saigne encore" est une chanson du groupe Kyo.

_"Je saigne encore" is a song by Kyo._

Est-ce que mon anglais est bon ? x)

_Is my English is good ? x)_


	8. SWHP Comatose english

**« Comatose »**

Whether in a galaxy or another, there is always someone who thinks and feels the same as another, almost similar to her at all points...

Severus Snape had seen the dead body of his beloved Lily. She had not known how much he loved her, preferring that idiot arrogant James Potter, with whom she had a son, Harry. It took this kid is the one mentioned by a prophecy that predicted the destruction of Lord Voldemort, then reported prophecy, though incomplete, to Voldemort by Severus himself, when he counted among his most loyal partisans. At that time, the young Snape realized he had made one of the most unforgivable mistakes of his life, when his master announced that he would kill the little Potter, putting the lives of his parents, especially Lily, in danger. Severus, panicky, reported the infomation to Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort's worst enemy at the time. The old wizard put the Potters in security but they were still caught by the Dark Lord who killed first James, and then Lily, as she stood between the enemy and the baby. But the young woman, before he died, protected Harry with love which he was held, which destroyed the Dark Lord when he tried to kill the child.

When Severus arrived on site, and when he saw Lily's body, lifeless on the floor, he thought his heart would explode with pain. He knelt beside her, took her in his arms and rocked her for hours, tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring his vision but was not made a move to expel them. He did not know exactly how long he remained thus, to mourn the death of the only woman he ever loved, consumed by remorse. It mattered little anyway.

Lily was dead a little because of him, life no longer had any meaning, no taste.

Darth Vader, whose real name Anakin Skywalker, had just learned the death of his wife, Padmé, and that, perhaps, of their unborn child. He who had done everything to save her ... He hated himself so much that the only thing that kept him alive was the medical armor he wore since his accident on Mustafar during his duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had lost his human arm remaining and its two legs amputated by the lightsaber of the Jedi, and was totally consumed by the lava on the planet. It was a chance he survived. But his body was too weak and he could not survive without the help of many medical equipment.

Unless he did not want to live. Not without Padmé. He had thought that the Dark Side of the Force would give him the power to save his wife, he had to die in childbirth than during a premonitory dream. For that, he had turned aside the Jedi, to swear allegiance to Darth Sidious, a man who was manipulating for 13 years under the name of Palpatine.

But Palpatine had lied to him, he had destroyed his life. Because of him, Vader strangled Padmé, who died after apparently because of this thoughtless act.

Unable to disconnect the machines keeping him alive, eager for revenge, he decided to kill Sidious when the opportunity arose.

Private lacrimal glands because of burns due to the lava, he could mourn the death of Padmé and their unborn child.

Padmé was dead a little because of him, life no longer had any meaning, no taste.

Both men ravaged thought and felt the same thing at the same time, but they did not know. They did not know, because billions of light years separated them, but they were similar and had experienced the same horrors.

This suffering was echoing in their heads, perhaps through force unsuspected connection, even a song that reflected their hugely felt.

_I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired to trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_You're touch is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate living without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose..._

_Of you !_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Les I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

_Oh how I adore you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I thirst for you_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_

_The way you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

* * *

__Chanson originale : "Comatose" de Skillet.

_Original song : "Comatose" by Skillet._

__J'ai des doutes sur la qualité de mon anglais... ^-^'

_I have doubts about the quality of my English... ^-^'_


	9. SW Mauvais souvenirs

**Code : **écriture normale = VF originale du livre ; **écriture en gras = point de vue de Vador que j'ai écrit moi-même ; **_écriture italique = mes ajouts et modifications par rapport au texte d'origine._

Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première réécriture. =)

Livre d'origine : _Star Wars - Les Nuits de Coruscant II : Rue des Ombres_ de Michael Reaves.

* * *

**« Rue des Ombres – Mauvais souvenirs »**

**P.O.V Typho**

[…] C'était un meurtre, pour le motif le plus ignoble de tous : la vengeance.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait accepté cette idée et ses motivations depuis des mois. Son âme serait sans doute à jamais souillée par ce forfait mais Padmé trouverait enfin la paix. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé.

Vador étendit les bras et souleva sa cape. L'obscurité sembla inonder tout le sol du hangar.

Seul et non armé.

Typho quitta en toute hâte sa cachette à l'étage au-dessus de Vador. […] il apercevait le dos du Seigneur Noir.

Le capitaine Typho leva son blaster et tira. Il crut d'abord que la cartouche de gaz ionisé de son blaster avait fait long feu. Puis ce fut comme si une main invisible géante l'avait saisi et projeté contre le mur du fond avec une force capable de lui briser les os. Étourdi par le choc, il regarda la silhouette de Vador s'élever par le trou dans le sol. Les bottes noires se posèrent à côté de son corps brisé.

C'est pathétique, commenta le Seigneur Noir.

Il se tenait debout, à la verticale de son adversaire.

Tu avais vraiment l'espoir de m'assassiner ? D'autres bien plus doués que toi ont déjà essayé.

Typho toussa et sentit ses entrailles crisser comme du verre brisé. Du sang tacha sa chemise.

Vous avez menti, dit-il.

Il sentait les mots se coincer comme des pierres dans sa gorge.

Vraiment ? Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas armé et c'est le cas, lui dit Vador. Tu confonds le Côté Obscur avec une arme. Une arme est un objet extérieur. Le pouvoir du Côté Obscur est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, pas plus que je ne peux enlever mon _armure_ de survie. Je vais te donner une dernière chance d'arrêter ton petit jeu et de me dire où est Pavan.

Ou quoi ? demanda Typho en crachant une gorgée de sang rouge brillant. Vous m'avez déjà tué.

C'est vrai. Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. […] Il te reste encore peu de temps... à moins que tu ne le gaspilles, ajouta Vador en s'approchant encore et en se penchant pour regarder le visage de Typho. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une profonde voix synthétisée qui résonna dans le hangar vide. Je n'attends pas une raison particulière. J'aimerais juste savoir. Quitte à prononcer tes dernières paroles, autant dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il se pencha encore plus près, à l'invitation de Typho, pour écouter ses dernières paroles. Typho déclinait à vue d'œil. Il rassembla ses forces pour un ultime exploit.

C'est... pour Padmé, siffla-t-il.

Et avec un effort surhumain, il cracha une giclée de sang en plein sur le masque du Seigneur Noir, surpris.

La réaction de Vador ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il resta sans bouger et laissa le crachat de sang s'écouler sur sa joue de plastacier.

**P.O.V Vador**

**« Mais que vient faire Padmé dans cette histoire ? » se demanda le Sith, choqué par la phrase de l'homme. « Et comment ce type connaît son nom ? » Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, mêlé à un soupçon de jalousie – Padmé connaissait-elle cet homme ? -, le Jedi déchu manqua de faire sauter de son armure médicale d'une pression de Force incontrôlée, qu'il dirigea plutôt vers l'extérieur.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis il s'agenouilla et agrippa Typho par les cheveux. Sa tête se souleva et il poussa un cri de douleur.

Quoi ?

L'embrasement de Force qui traversa le hangar secoua les fondations de l'immeuble. Le Seigneur Noir semblait grandir, s'étendre et devenir plus terrible encore dans sa rage que les pires cauchemars de Typho.

Padmé, marmonna-t-il. Padmé Amidala. La femme que j'ai aimée en secret pendant des années.

Il cracha à nouveau et sentit la douleur lui tailler la poitrine.

Elle... ne l'a jamais su. Elle était trop occupée, trop engagée au... service de son peuple pour me remarquer.

Une nouvelle fleur rouge jaillit de sa bouche.

Et je faisais mon devoir... moi, Typho, capitaine de Naboo. Mais... je l'aimais. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle est morte. Morte.

**P.O.V Vador**

**Le Seigneur Sith se détendit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais touché à Padmé, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux.**

**Vador avait toujours été d'un naturel jaloux, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé à l'époque où il suspectait une liaison entre sa femme et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il savait même que cela avait eu un impact sur sa décision de trahir l'Ordre Jedi.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Puis, avec une détermination extraordinaire, Typho parvint à se soulever un peu, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, contre la colère de Vador.

C'est VOUS qui l'avez tuée, Vador ! VOUS ! Je le sais !

Vador resta à nouveau silencieux et immobile. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix avait la même inflexion profonde, c'était toujours ce même orage synthétisé – mais elle était différente.

Tu ne sais rien, répondit Vador _d'une voix si froide qu'elle en aurait congelé un Wampa_ en se redressant et en laissant retomber la tête de Typho. Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer son nom.

Il leva ensuite le bras, puis plia les doigts vers Typho, impuissant. La bouche du capitaine s'ouvrit et ses yeux sortirent légèrement de leur orbite quand le passage de l'air dans ses poumons se comprima. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il devinait que c'était sans doute comme cela que sa bien-aimée avait fini, elle aussi. _En un sens, il était content de finir sa vie comme elle avait finie la sienne, étouffée par Vador. C'était une forme de rapprochement, d'un certain point de vue._ A bout de forces, il fut encore capable de laisser échapper une dernière phrase.

Et vous êtes responsable... de la mort du Jedi... Anakin Skywalker aussi !

La poigne invisible autour de la gorge de Typho se relâcha un instant. Vador recula légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

**P.O.V Vador**

**Anakin Skywalker. Un nom qu'il ne devait surtout pas entendre. Un nom que personne ne devait se risquer à prononcer devant lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il réveillait les remords qu'il tentait d'endormir au plus profond de lui.**

**Et puis, désormais, il était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il était à l'époque où il répondait encore au nom que sa mère lui avait donné. Dans sa tête, Anakin était définitivement mort, laissant la place à Vador.**

**P.O.V Typho**

Cette brève pause fut suivie par le bruit affreux du rire du Seigneur Sith. Trois étages en-dessous, deux humanoïdes ivres n'en entendirent que l'écho mais ils furent si choqués qu'il dessaoulèrent en un instant – frappés par la lucidité qui surgit soudain quand on réalise qu'une menace indicible rôde tout près.

Quand Vador tendit à nouveau son bras vers le bas, son contrôle était plus précis, plus délibéré.

Oui, dit le Seigneur Noir avec un ton empreint d'amusement sinistre. Oui, j'ai tué Anakin Skywalker. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Il était faible, Skywalker. A la fin, il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ni contrôler ses méprisables émotions humaines. Surtout, il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni apprécier la véritable puissance du Côté Obscur. Et donc, il est mort. La galaxie se porte mieux sans lui.

Le monde disparaissait à toute vitesse pour Typho. La douleur s'éloignait enfin, elle s'échappait aussi vite que son sang. Il mourut avec un sourire sur le visage car, même s'il ne comprenait pas le comment ou le pourquoi, il savait que mourir avec le nom de Padmé sur les lèvres constituait la plus belle des revanches qu'il pouvait prendre sur Vador, meilleure et plus profonde que celle qu'il aurait pu espérer avec une confrontation. C'était comme s'il avait sondé le cœur de cet homme noir et senti qu'il l'avait déchiré rien qu'avec le nom de Padmé. Il comprenait aussi que vivre était une destinée bien pire pour Vador que la mort.

Il était satisfait.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller retrouver Padmé...

**P.O.V Vador**

**Il regarda le corps inerte du capitaine Typho, avec une légère pointe d'envie dans le cœur. L'homme était mort et allait certainement retrouver Padmé. Le Sith, lui, était encore en vie, bien qu'à moitié, et n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix dans son esprit. Une fois encore, il maudit l'armure médicale qu'il était condamné à porter jusqu'à épuisement total des systèmes. Une armure qui lui empêchait d'aller retrouver Padmé, sa belle Padmé, sa douce Padmé, dans la mort lui aussi.**

**Il avait toujours adoré les machines et la mécanique pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que les haïr.**

**Vador se détourna du cadavre et retourna au véhicule automatique qui l'avait mené ici, et retourna à ses appartements.**


	10. ST Amnésie

**« Amnésie »**

_SUJET : Racontez en une quinzaine de lignes minimum, en employant les temps du passé, un épisode amnésique heureux avec une chute brutale._

* * *

Benjamin sortit du brouillard dans lequel il était depuis plusieurs minutes. Il remonta les escaliers menant à la cave sombre où il se trouvait précédemment. Arrivé à la cuisine, déserte, il regarda l'heure : midi pile. Sentant qu'une bonne odeur de cuisine flottait dans la pièce, il se demanda où pouvait bien être sa femme, Lucy.

« Je vais aller voir dans la chambre », se dit-il. Après tout, sa grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup.

Il prit alors les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage supérieur, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en sifflotant.

Mais la femme qui s'y trouvait n'était pas la blonde Lucy, mais une brune. Et elle n'était pas enceinte.

Benjamin, surpris, détailla la pièce... et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de lit. Pourtant, c'était bien la chambre du couple, il en était certain.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

L'inconnue ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment très surprise.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes.

La brune, passant visiblement de la surprise à l'inquiétude, s'approcha lentement de Benjamin.

- Vous avez un problème ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Où est Lucy ? Explosa-t-il.

- Mais... vous savez bien que Lucy est morte depuis des années, non ?

La confusion apparut sur le visage de Benjamin.

- Morte ?... Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vue hier, elle allait très bien, elle était juste très fatiguée par sa grossesse, mais c'est tout !

- Doucement, lui dit la femme. Venez vous asseoir, là, continua-t-elle en désignant une chaise.

Benjamin s'exécuta docilement, totalement perdu. L'inconnue se plaça debout face à lui, et se mit à parler d'une voix douce :

- Pour répondre à votre première question, je suis Nellie Lovett, la nouvelle propriétaire de cette maison. Je vous héberge depuis que vous êtes revenu de prison.

L'incompréhension se lisait clairement dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- J'étais en prison ?

- Oui. Bon, je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début : Vous et Lucy êtes devenus les parents d'une petite Johanna. Mais un jour, alors que vous étiez tous les trois au marché, un juge – le juge Turpin – s'est aperçu de la beauté de votre femme et décida qu'elle serait à lui. Il vous a donc fait arrêter sous de fausses accusations, et vous a jeté en prison. Une fois cela fait, il avait le champ libre pour faire des avances à votre femme. Mais Lucy, persuadée que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal et que vous reviendriez bientôt, n'a pas cédé. Turpin, en colère, l'a donc invitée à une fête chez lui et Lucy a dû accepter. Ce soir-là, il s'est passé des choses si horribles que le lendemain, votre femme s'est suicidée en avalant une fiole d'arsenic. Johanna a été recueillie et élevée par le juge. Ça doit faire maintenant... 15 ans que tout cela s'est passé. Vous ne vous en souveniez vraiment plus ? s'étonna Nellie.

Benjamin, sous le choc, se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. C'est alors que sa tête le lança. Il avait tellement mal qu'il tâta la zone de la douleur et découvrit qu'il avait une bosse.

Et soudain, tout lui revint, d'un seul coup. Il était descendu à la cave pour réparer quelque chose, et se relevant, il s'était cogné à une machine. Puis ensuite, le brouillard total pendant un quart d'heure. Ce traumatisme lui avait fait oublier des choses qui maintenant revenaient.

Soudainement vieilli de 15 ans en 5 minutes, et passé du statut de marié à veuf, il se leva et descendit lourdement les marches...

* * *

Voici le texte que j'ai écris pour une rédaction, en français, il y a quelques temps.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait, la preuve avec la note que j'ai eue : 11/20. Mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu étant donné toutes les contraintes que la prof nous avait collées.

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est ma première fic' sur ce film.


	11. SW Folie meurtrière

Voici mon nouvel OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Folie meurtrière »**

_Des pleurs de bébé, arraché à sa défunte mère... Un voyage dans l'hyperespace depuis les Régions Inconnues jusqu'à Coruscant, capitale de la galaxie... Une pièce secrète dans son appartement afin d'y cacher l'enfant..._

Dark Sidious se souvenait vaguement de tout ça. Cela s'était passé il y a 20 ans de cela. Il était parti chercher la gamine qui deviendrait son apprentie secrète. Son arme redoutable.

Désormais, cette gamine était devenue adulte, et s'était fait un nom : toute la galaxie tremblait désormais en entendant parler de Lily Fleming. Elle inspirait la même terreur que le Seigneur Vador.

Sidious, désormais empereur, était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cette situation si confortable allait basculer d'ici peu...

* * *

Lily Fleming s'examina un moment dans le miroir de sa chambre, et apprécia ce qu'elle vit : une fine silhouette musclée, des cheveux d'un blond éclatant, des yeux d'un vert hypnotisant. Elle venait de revêtir son armure Sith, totalement noire. Elle accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, et se perdit dans ses souvenirs...

_Elle avait été élevée à la dure par son maître. Il lui avait appris à résister à la douleur. Elle revit les coups de fouet et les claques qu'il lui donnait. Elle se revit à la fin de sa formation, et ressentit la sensation de fierté qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment-là._

Lily terrifiait tous les habitants de l'Empire, autant que son rival, Dark Vador, cet ancien Jedi qui s'était retourné contre les siens.

« Foutu Jedi », pensa-t-elle, rageuse, « jamais tu ne me voleras la place que j'ai réussi à me faire après tant d'efforts. »

Sidious ne lui avait jamais dit d'où elle venait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour elle : elle était une vraie Sith, de la lignée de Dark Bane. Désormais, elle ne vivait que pour comploter contre son maître, cet espèce de monstre imbu de lui-même. Elle parvenait à lui faire croire, pour l'instant, qu'elle était totalement fanatique de lui, pour entretenir son problème d'ego, mais elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Il ferait forcément une erreur, et là, elle pourrait le tuer et ainsi prendre sa place, pour régner toute sa vie sur la galaxie entière.

* * *

C'était la nouvelle du jour : l'Empereur Palpatine allait épouser la Sith Lily Fleming. Cela faisait scandale sur l'Holonet, mais Vador s'en doutait depuis un moment. Il savait que son maître avait toujours eu des vues sur cette gamine, et qu'il n'attendait que le moment propice pour la forcer à l'épouser.

Mais le Sith avait également un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentait que ce mariage allait tourner mal...

Lily Fleming était enfin devenue Lily Palpatine. C'était l'erreur qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Elle pouvait désormais s'employer à assassiner le salopard qui lui servait maintenant de _mari_.

Alors, un matin, elle versa une fiole de poison dans le café du Sith. Lorsque celui-ci le but, inconscient du danger, il eut tout de suite l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il était étendu sur le sol, mort.

Lily savoura cet instant. Elle avait atteint son but.

* * *

La nouvelle de la mort de l'Empereur fit vite le tour de la galaxie. La raison officielle était qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque en pleine nuit, mais Dark Vador n'y croyait pas. Il soupçonnait Lily de l'avoir empoisonné, bien que les résultats officiels de l'autopsie du défunt Sith démentent cette possibilité.

Désormais, la galaxie était dirigée par une gamine de 20 ans, assoiffée de pouvoir, et ne possédant presque aucune expérience politique. Mais elle semblait bien se débrouiller.

Le statut de l'ancien Jedi n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours considéré comme une sorte d'esclave par sa nouvelle _patronne_.

Mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Lily était moins puissante que Sidious, Vador parviendrait certainement à la tuer.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le nouvel Empereur ne soit Dark Vador... Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que personne n'ait l'idée de convoiter sa future position.

* * *

Et voilà. ^^

Reviews, please ! =)


	12. HP Joyeux Noël

**Joyeux Noël**

Severus détestait Noël. Personne ne s'intéressait suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir quoique ce soit. Du moins, pas depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Lily.

Cette année, il avait bien l'intention de le fêter, comme d'habitude, en solitaire. Enfin, fêter était un bien trop grand mot : il allait simplement boire comme un trou pour ne plus avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Hermione s'employait activement à emballer ses cadeaux dans son dortoir. Il y en avait pour tous ses amis. Et aussi pour le professeur Rogue – Severus -, avec qui elle _sortait_ depuis le début de l'année.

Elle savait qu'il allait éviter tout contact humain aujourd'hui, mais elle avait bien l'intention de le faire sortir de sa solitude.

Elle allait sauter le festin de ce soir et elle irait le voir. Hermione espérait juste que ses amis ne lui posent pas trop de questions sur son absence.

* * *

Le soir-même, Hermione se choisissait avec soin la tenue qu'elle allait porter : une longue robe rouge échancrée et à fines bretelles, des escarpins noirs, et, dans le doute, de la lingerie sexy que Ginny l'avait forcée à acheter « au cas-où elle se trouverait un petit ami cette année ». Elle coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon soigné, tout en prenant bien soin de faire tomber quelques mèches autour de son visage.

Hermione était stressée, et espérait fort que tout cela plairait à son petit ami. Elle attrapa le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu de lui offrir et partit en direction des cachots.

* * *

Severus s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et entama sa seconde bouteille de whisky pur-feu. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se servir un second verre que l'on toqua à la porte de son appartement.

Se levant difficilement, il tituba à moitié jusqu'à la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu'Hermione attendait derrière. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Tu sens l'alcool, Severus, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Et alors ? répondit-il d'une voix assez pâteuse.

Sa petite amie soupira.

-Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? la questionna-t-il.

-J'avais dans l'idée de passer cette soirée de Noël avec toi.

-Ah ? fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre, très surpris.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu me laisses entrer, maintenant ? Il fait un peu froid dans le couloir.

Severus s'écarta de l'entrée, et la laissa passer, avant de refermer lourdement la porte.

-Tiens, ton cadeau, fit Hermione en lui tendant un paquet.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Mon cadeau ?

C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait rien acheté à sa petite amie.

-Oui.

-Mais... euh... je ne t'ai rien acheté, bredouilla-t-il, confus.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui.

-De toute façon, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était passer la soirée avec toi.

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Ce qui se passa ensuite était assez confus. Hermione se souvint que Severus l'avait brusquement soulevée et emmenée jusqu'à son canapé, et qu'il avait entreprit de la déshabiller.

Ensuite, il avait fait pareil pour lui, et puis ce fut leur première nuit d'amour.

Au réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione était vraiment contente de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec son amoureux, et elle savait que Severus était tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Elle l'enlaça un peu plus, et se rendormit.

* * *

Et voici, et voilà. C'était mon premier HGSS, donc soyez tout de même un peu indulgents, surtout que je n'ai pas trop l'habitude d'écrire des trucs de ce genre.

Reviews ? =)


	13. SW Bonne année !

Traduction d'une fic' de Momo Spock. Ma première traduction alors soyez indulgents ! =)

* * *

**« Bonne année ! »**

« Viens, Luke ! On va être en retard ! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive, il faut que je prenne mon sabre-laser à confettis. »

Leia ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander ce qu'était un sabre-laser à confettis et l'entraîna à bord du Faucon Millenium.

« Dépêchez-vous, tous les deux ou nous ne serons pas à l'heure ! » dit Han en sortant la tête de son précieux vaisseau. Leia leva les yeux au ciel et embarqua à bord du Faucon. « Et c'est reparti... » pensa-t-elle.

Bientôt le Faucon atterrit sur la Base Rebelle, et Mon Mothma s'approcha de lui.

« Bienvenue commandant Skywalker, princesse Leia, capitaine Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 et C-3PO à la fête du Nouvel An de cette année. (ndla : je sais pas si c'est très clair...) » dit-elle sérieusement. « Oh, mais de qui je me moque ? Faisons la fête ! »

« WOOHOO ! » applaudirent-ils lorsque les boissons arrivèrent. Ils se dirent que ça allait être une grande fête.

_En attendant, sur l'Executor..._

Dark Vador sortit de sa méditation et regarda dans le vide, puis soupira. « Encore un autre réveillon du Nouvel An seul », se dit-il. Vador savait que la solitude était courant chez les Sith, mais tout son être demandait à ne pas être seul. Mais qui l'accepterait ? « Luke. »

« Luke ? » appela Vador à travers la Force.

« Père ? »

« Oui, mon fils, c'est moi. »

« Je ne rejoindrais jamais le Côté Obscur. »

« Non, Luke, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. »

« Pour quoi, alors ? » demanda Luke, confus.

« Je... euh... me demandais ce que tu faisais pour le Nouvel An. » dit maladroitement Vador.

« Oh, je suis avec mes amis... Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien... » dit Vador, déçu. Apparemment, il allait être seul pour le Nouvel An, à nouvea... Mais Luke dit :

« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

« Je ne serais pas contre, mon fils. »

Bientôt Vador arriva à la Base Rebelle, et après quelques coups de blasters que Luke arrêta, il était avec son fils, attendant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle année.

Luke était heureux que son père les ait rejoint, lui et ses amis, pour la fête du Nouvel An. Il se sentait comme un homme de 22 ans normal, aussi normal qu'on pouvait l'être quand on avait un Seigneur Sith pour père.

« 10 secondes ! » cria Han.

« Tous ensemble ! » rajouta Vador joyeusement.

« 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BONNE ANNÉE ! »

Han embrassa Leia passionnément, Chewbacca rugit de joie, et Luke lança ses confettis.

Mais bientôt la réalité frappa Luke lorsqu'il regarda son père, et il lui murmura :

« Je devine que vous allez partir bientôt, non ? »

Vador entoura les épaules de son fils de son bras et répondit :

« Non, Luke, je reste ici, pour toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Vador n'aura pas été seul à la Nouvelle Année, et lui et Luke savaient que ça allait être une nouvelle année joyeuse pour tous.

* * *

Voilà. Bonne année à tous ! =)


	14. HOUSE Dire au revoir

**« Dire au revoir »**

Il boitait dans la chambre, les gants aux mains, la regardant avec des yeux durs. « Vous avez appelé. »

Elle essaya de le regarder, mais son cou ne voulait pas coopérer. Elle pouvait à peine secouer la tête affirmativement.

Il soupira et s'affala sur une chaise, posant sa tête sur son bras, et la regarda. « Mauvaise journée ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. »

Il hocha la tête. Les pauses devenaient plus longues elle savait ce qu'elle avait à demander, mais le faire était... difficile.

« Je suis prête », finit-elle par dire.

« Je sais », fut sa réponse. Il se releva et attrapa la poche de perfusion intraveineuse à côté du lit. « Je prenais les médicaments lorsque vous avez appelé. »

Il glissa l'aiguille dans le tube de la perfusion et y vida le contenu de la seringue.

« Vous vous sentirez juste glisser », lui dit-il, même si elle le savait déjà. « Comme si vous vous endormiez. »

« Merci de... faire ça », lui dit-elle, avec seulement une légère pause dans sa phrase.

« Vous avez été un bon médecin », lui dit-il. « Tout comme moi... Sauf que vous pouviez vous permettre de faire preuve de compassion. Je n'ai jamais pu. »

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi intelligente que vous », le contredit-elle. « Vous avez toujours eu le diagnostic brillant de dernière minute. J'ai tué un homme et son chien. » Ses lèvres se haussèrent légèrement, et son bras tressauta.

« Je suis vieux », déclara-t-il simplement. « Mais même si vous n'étiez pas un casse-tête... Je vous ai toujours aimée. »

Elle a simplement hoché la tête, et la laissa retomber en arrière. Elle pouvait voir son visage alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, le regard vieux et usé... et puis elle l'a vue. Du coin de son œil, une seule larme coula. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important, mais elle avait forcé sa main à se lever pour attraper cette larme dans sa chute.

« Merci », dit-elle enfin, et il savait qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça parce qu'il était venu la tuer, ou même parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pour cette déchirure, cette seule larme qu'il avait versée pour elle.

« De rien », répondit-il, mais il ne savait si elle avait entendu, son moniteur cardiaque bipa et afficha une ligne parfaitement plate. Il enleva ses gants, se retourna, et de dirigea vers la porte. Il aurait des ennuis à cause des médicaments manquants, mais il pourrait toujours prétexter son addiction personne n'avait jamais prêté beaucoup d'attention à la dose qu'il prenait.

* * *

Il se tenait au-dessus de sa tombe, le froid jouant affreusement avec la douleur de sa jambe. Il ne croyait pas en l'au-delà, c'était certain, mais en regardant la pierre froide avec son nom dessus, ses pensées pour elle se firent plus claires.

Elle avait été brillante mais condamnée, sa génétique mettant une limite à ses capacités dès le début, mais elle avait pris le temps qu'il lui restait et avait tout fait pour le vivre au mieux. Ceux autour d'elle, qui avaient le temps de vivre, n'avaient pas apprécié, ne se sentaient pas poussés à devenir les meilleurs qu'ils pouvaient être, et ne le feraient jamais. Il se sont contentés de ce qu'ils étaient.

Sa main se baissa pour toucher les deux chiffres qu'il avait lui-même sculptés sur la pierre tombale, à la grande colère du personnel du cimetière.

Remy Hadley était officiellement écrit sur la pierre, mais pour House elle serait toujours Numéro 13.

* * *

Voilà. J'ai coupé deux ou trois bouts de la fic' originale, parce que j'avais eu du mal à les traduire, mais ça ne rend pas incompréhensible cette traduction.

Reviews ? =)


End file.
